


Trapped

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off has Vortex trapped. </p><p>Vortex, Blast Off, implied Blast Off/Vortex / PG-13 / sexual innuendoes</p><p><b>Note:</b> Written for the ultharkitty’s prompt Release .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)), pre-war  
>  **Warnings:** sexual innuendoes  
>  **Characters:** Vortex, Blast Off, implied Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
>  **Note:** Written for the ultharkitty’s prompt Release .

Vortex was trapped. Not just physically between the wall and Blast Off, who pinned his hands. Standing so close, it was impossible to move.

He was also trapped in this situation where he wanted to writhe and squeeze closer to the shuttle, but he knew it would only result in the exact opposite of what he wanted.

The reason why Vortex was in this position was that Blast Off had become furious. And not only furious, but furious at _Vortex_. 

Sometimes, the other’s boundaries were just too easy to overstep, and sometimes the ‘copter didn’t even realise was doing so. But when it happened, it resulted in exactly this situation, with exactly the same dilemma he was in now. He didn’t even feel regret – not much – because Blast Off was _so hot_ when he was violent.

That thought alone made Vortex’ core temperature rise, and his energy field flared. If Blast Off only continued treating him like that…

The shuttle didn’t - of course. Once again, Vortex’ wrists were released, and he was freed from this paradoxical situation.

Blast Off left him with a heated frame, a restless tingling behind his interface panel, and the knowledge that Blast Off wouldn’t talk to him for the next few cycles. And that with Vortex not even knowing what he’d done wrong this time.

The world was unfair.


End file.
